


Beg So Sweetly

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Natasha Romanov, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, I have no regrets, I was innocently writing a bingo fill and this happened, Light Dom/sub, Marvel Bingo 2019, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Wanda Maximoff, Vaginal Fingering, marvelbingo2019, there is so much edging going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: "Natasha, please," Wanda was ready to beg. This was the third time this morning she'd been denied."Please let you come?" Natasha smiled that terrifying, yet somehow incredibly arousing smile. "I will, Little One, but not until I'm good and ready. Begging for it will only delay it longer."The rest of the day consisted of Natasha shoving her against walls or furniture, working her hard and fast until she was just about to come, then abruptly pulling away.





	Beg So Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvel Bingo 2019  
Square G5 - Natasha Romanoff

Wanda was gently pulled from her sleep by the soft, warm, mouth of Natasha Romanoff between her thighs. She managed to keep her breathing steady and eyes closed, enjoying being in the haze of pleasure before she was fully awake. Natasha wasn't normally so insistent in the mornings, but she had been away for a few days. She must've just gotten home, Wanda thought as the buckles of her tactical suit pressed against her bare skin. 

The longer she lay there without moving, the more insistent Natasha's mouth became. She dipped her tongue inside her, then licked her way up before sucking Wanda's clit between her lips. She couldn't help the way her breath hitched then, and threaded her fingers in Natasha's hair as her name left her in a breathy sigh.

“Welcome home, Natasha,” she purred, then let out a whine when she pulled off with a long, hard, suck on her clit. 

“Morning.” She nipped the inside of her thigh then nuzzled against her pussy, placing soft, wet kisses against her overly sensitive skin. "I need to shower, sweetheart."

She'd been just about to burst when Natasha pulled away completely, leaving her wanting with nothing but a kiss that tasted of herself before she sauntered into the bathroom. It took her her brain too long to catch up, her body screaming for the release that didn't come. Wanda swore under her breath and contemplated throwing a pillow at her. She knew better than to throw a tantrum over coming though. Instead, she squeezed her thighs together with a disgruntled whimper before she followed behind her, slipping into the room while she turned on the water.

How long had she been gone? It was the better part of a month, and gods, she'd missed her. Before she could think about anything else Natahsa lifted her up onto the bathroom counter and pushed her thighs apart. Wanda worked down the zipper of Natasha's tac suit, pushing it off her shoulders, and impatiently pulled her undershirt off. Meanwhile, Natasha circled her clit with her fingertips and teased her entrance while she trailed wet kisses along her collarbone. 

"Natasha," she breathed out in a husky voice, her fingers sliding into her hair. 

Delicate fingers slid inside her and her back arched. She knew exactly how and when to push her to get the reaction she wanted from Wanda. She stroked her slowly, crooking her fingers up against her sweet spot, earning a needy cry. When she was moving with her, hips rocking desperately against her hand, she added a third finger and pressed against her clit with her thumb. She didn't let up until Wanda's legs were shaking and she was moaning obscenely, whispering Natasha's name like a prayer as she chased the white hot pleasure teasing just out of her reach. Before she could tip over, she pulled her fingers away and pushed them into her mouth. She sucked eagerly, her hips still twitching with need. Natasha loved making her little witch come, but she adored her when she was needy and begging, and she had her exactly where she wanted her. Natasha left her on the counter, frustrated and wanting while she undressed and stepped into the shower. 

While Natasha showered, Wanda made breakfast. "anything but pancakes" her only request after being on a long op with Barnes. She kept it simple with fruit and an egg white omelet, hoping once her appetite was sated, Natasha would take her back to bed. When she walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but her bathrobe, Wanda's hopes soared. She kissed her cheek, then brought Natasha her plate, eager to be told how good she was. 

"You need to eat breakfast too, little one," Natasha cooed and tugged her hand while she sipped her orange juice.

"I have already eaten- " Natasha interrupted her, only to shake her head and pull her hand until she was on her knees. 

"Not that kind of breakfast." The corners of her mouth ticked up ever so slightly as she scooted to the edge of her chair and let her robe fall open.

"Oh." Wanda's heart fluttered. She loved when Natasha let her eat her out like this. She always heaped on the praise while Wanda had her face between her legs, and hearing her moan was one of Wanda's all time favorite sounds. "Yes, Natasha."

She crawled under the table and kissed her way between her thighs, inhaling the scent of clean soap and something that was distinctly Natasha. 

"No teasing, little one. I've missed you and I want you to make me come."

Wanda kissed her cunt then, eager to please. She nibbled and licked, running her tongue between her folds while Natasha finished her breakfast. She did everything she knew her mistress liked, alternating little kitten licks with forceful sucking, even pressing against her with her teeth when she knew she was close. She pushed her thighs further apart and worked her with her tongue at a frenzied pace, until Natasha came undone. Wanda worked her through her orgasm, lapping at her softly until she was gently pushed away. 

"You did so well, Little One. You're so good with your mouth." Natasha pulled her up onto her lap and kissed her tenderly then, brushing her hair out of her face. "Now I want you to undress for me."

Wanda nodded and complied. Though she still flushed pink while Natasha devoured her with her eyes, she wasn't nearly as bashful as she used to be. When she moved back to Natasha's lap, she was placed so she straddled only one of her legs and faded Natasha. She didn't move, only sat there while Natasha kissed up and down the side of her throat, then down the curve of her breast. 

"Do you want to ride my thigh, Wanda? Would you do that for me so I can watch you?"

"Yes," Wanda swallowed. She loved how exposed it made her feel when Natasha watched her. 

She rolled her hips, slowly at first, already embarrassingly wet. Her pussy slid easily along Natasha's thigh, and she let her eyes fall closed. Natasha didn't touch at first, only watched as Wanda worked herself up. When soft mewls began to bubble up from her chest, only then did she feel Natasha's hands on her breasts. She squeezed and kneaded them softly, teasing and tugging her nipples as they hardened, then sucked on them greedily. Wanda moved her hips faster the closer she got to release, her breath coming in shallow pants. When her rhythm stuttered and her eyes clamped shut, Natasha pushed her up so she was standing.

"Natasha, please," Wanda was ready to beg. This was the third time this morning she'd been denied.

"Please let you come?" Natasha smiled that terrifying, yet somehow incredibly arousing smile. "I will, Little One, but not until I'm good and ready. Begging for it will only delay it longer."

The rest of the day consisted of Natasha shoving her against walls or furniture, working her hard and fast until she was just about to come, then abruptly pulling away. It happened after lunch in the living room when Wanda had been on her way to read a book. Later when she was in the shower, Natasha barged in and kissed her senseless. She rubbed against her, the soap and water making both of their skin slick and sensitive. Natasha grabbed the showerhead, turned it to the massage setting, and held it so the stream sprayed relentlessly against her clit for a few seconds. She did the same to each nipple, then repeated the pattern until Wanda's needy cries were echoing off the bathroom walls. She didn't stop until Wanda was a quivering mess and more frustrated than ever, then turned off the water and toweled her off. 

Early that evening, Natasha handed her an outfit, complete with matching lingerie. It was brand new and expensive and fit Wanda like a glove. She changed into it immediately, preening when Natasha told her how pretty she looked in it. A second later, her skirt was pulled up and Natasha's fingers were deftly rubbing her through her new, silken panties. She was so desperate to come that she soaked through them quickly, and once again she was left wanting.

"You look so beautiful like that, all dolled up and flushed pink. We're going out." 

Natasha was dressed to the nines, and Wanda spent the entire car ride on her lap, riding her fingers. When they stepped out, both their lips were bitten red, and Wanda was sure she would be driven to madness if she wasn't allowed to come soon. They ate and drank and danced, and Natasha took every chance to whisper the filthiest promises into her ears. She drug her teeth down the side of Wanda's neck and sucked a bruise there while a nosey old rich lady clutched her pearls. The ride home went much like the ride there, with Wanda chasing every ounce of pleasure Natasha would let her have. By the time they got home, she'd been taken to the edge twice more, and her panties were absolutely drenched. 

Finally back in their bedroom, Wanda breathed a little easier. Natasha took her time, kissing her soft and slow while she undressed her reverently. Where her touches had been hard and demanding for most of the day, now they were soft and full of tenderness. As each garment was removed, Natasha's lips trailed over the newly exposed skin. Once she was finally naked, Wanda felt even more vulnerable and exposed than she had the first time they slept together. 

Natasha pushed her back onto the bed and crawled over her, biting all her favorite spots, the soothing over the marks with her tongue. Wanda moaned and smiled at each new mark placed on her skin. They made her feel cherished and wanted and owned. Every kiss pushed her higher, and eventually even Natasha reached her limit. She reached into the bedside drawer for her favorite strap-on and clicked on the vibrator while she hooked everything in place, then slicked it up with lube. Without warning, she hovered over Wanda and pinned her hands above her head, biting her bottom lip possessively. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, Little One. Is that what you want?"

"Please...please fuck me, Natasha."

That was all she needed to hear before she eased inside. She moved slowly only until Wanda relaxed beneath her, then set a brutal pace. Natasha kept Wanda's arms pinned while she fucked her hard, giving her exactly what she'd wanted since she woke up that morning. She squeezed around the part of the toy inside her, while thrusting the phallic end deep inside her lust-drunk girlfriend. The vibrations against Natasha's clit had her on edge quickly, and the faster she pounded into Wanda, it pushed her even closer to release. She sat up on her knees and pushed Wanda's thighs apart, slamming into her over and over until her own orgasm hit her like a freight train. She turned off the vibrator, but kept up her relentless pace.

"You like it when I fuck you like this, Little One? You look so beautiful all strung out on my cock."

Natasha reached between and began rubbing tight circles over Wanda's clit. She wanted to see how much she could take before she started begging again. Wanda was gorgeous when she was begged. Natasha shifted her angle just enough to hit Wanda's g-spot, and when it earned her a loud moan, she did it again. She kept up the attention to Wanda's clit, rubbing the little bud until she was shaking with need.

"Please, Natasha. Please let me come...I need to come, oh gods, please."

She begged so sweetly for her. With a smug grin, Natasha moved her hand, gave a final thrust, then pulled out. Wanda cried out at the sudden emptiness and tears streamed down her cheeks as she was once again denied. Natasha pressed a filthy kiss to her lips, then gave her a more loving one. 

"I told you begging would only delay it more, little one. If you're good all day tomorrow, I might let you come."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a tumblr post I saw about wanting to to edged all day long. It still exists in reblog form, but I think the original blog was deactivated. It was just really appealing to my subby self.


End file.
